Intravascular imaging systems are widely used in interventional cardiology as a diagnostic tool for a diseased vessel, such as an artery, within the human body. Various sensors may be placed on a catheter and positioned in the body. One type of imaging system is an intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) system, which can include either a single rotating transducer or a solid-state array of transducers.
Intravascular imaging systems are often used to detect occlusions or other materials in an artery or other vessels, which can sometimes be relieved through use of a balloon catheter or other means. A balloon catheter is a type of catheter with a balloon near the tip. The balloon catheter is designed to be inserted into a patient's artery or vessel, and positioned near a spot where an occlusion was detected through use of an intravascular imaging system. Upon reaching the detected occlusion, the balloon is inflated to relieve the occlusion. In some instances, the balloon catheter includes a stent, and inflation of the balloon expands and deploys the stent within the vessel.
While existing catheters deliver useful diagnostic imaging information, there is a need for enhanced image quality and ease of use to provide more valuable insight into the condition of vessels and passageways in vivo. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved catheter-type devices, systems, and methods for providing a superior imaging device with clearer images by having fewer and smaller distortions, or speckles, compared to those presently available. Moreover, there is a need for imaging systems that are also capable of treating a patient's vessel in conjunction with monitoring the course of treatment, and for extending the time available to conduct more in-depth imaging or treatment, or both.